Narumi Kato
Narumi KatoKarakuri Circus manga; Chapter 1 is a young man who learned Kung-Fu from his master Liang Jian-Feng at China. He suffers from Zonapha Syndrome, and must make people laugh to continue living.He is also the reincarnation of Bai Yin. Appearance Narumi is a large muscular man, with shoulder length black hair. He has a pointy nose and sharp eyes. After being caught up in an explosion he loses his left arm, but it is replaced with a bionic puppet arm. Personality Embora ele seja considerado um indivíduo egoísta, ele faz coisas para seu próprio bem, mas na verdade ele é um homem muito gentil. Ele está sempre pronto para ajudar alguém em necessidade ou injustiça. Considerar sua doença, ele tenta ser engraçado às vezes, mas acaba sendo assustador. Ele se irrita facilmente, especialmente quando está sufocado e precisa fazer alguém rir. Abilities and Powers Techniques Chi-Kong Techniques: Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 1 Hard Chi-Kong: By focusing the vital energy in a special point of the body, one can gather an incredible amount of energy to resist the most powerful attacks.Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 22 Powers Accelerated Healing: After being treated with Aqua Vitae he gains the power to quickly heal his own wounds. History Narumi é visto pela primeira vez em uma fantasia de urso, dando panfletos para um circo e perguntando ou alguém pode usar para solicitar um garoto com uma grande mala para ser levado a um circo. Ele decide ignorá-lo. Ele então narrou seu passado na China e ficou doente com uma doença rara e agora deve fazer como pessoas rirem para poder viver. Mas como ninguém estava rindo, ele começou a engasgar, até o mesmo garoto riu e o salvou. Ele então viu o mesmo garoto sendo sequestrado e correspondendo a salvá-lo, atacando os seqüestradores. Mesmo que Narumi tenha quebrado alguns dos ossos deles, eles continuam se movendo e decidindo executar com o garoto.Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 1 After they escaped in a train, he started to question the boy, who got sad and he forced him to laugh in order to not choke to death. The boy, named Masaru Saiga, told him his story and soon after that, one of the men who tried to kidnap him showed up on the train. He started to fight that man, but his strength was overwhelming. He then saw another man, staying in the way of the train and after it was hit by it, he saw him turning to pieces and realized they were puppets, but also the train got out of the tracks from the hit. He gave the boy a lecture of not giving up on his life and grabbed the man-puppet and jumped out of the window with him.Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 1 Surviving the jump, he saw how Shirogane, a female acrobat and bodyguard who Masaru mentioned, used a puppet from Masaru's suitcase and defeated the man-puppet. When Shirogane saw him, she though he may be an enemy, which annoyed Narumi. As they started to argue, they eventually started to fight too and Masaru tried to stop them, but got accidentally hit by the puppet Shirogane was controlling, Harlequin. She took Masaru and left Narumi alone, who went to help the injured from the train crash.Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 2 He later went looking for Shirogane and Masaru, knowing it's Sunday and they won't be able to find a hospital, so he was able to convince her to bring him to a doctor he knows. At the doctors house, after he treated Masaru, he had another argument with Shirogane until they saw a large puppet outside and prepared to fight it.Karakuri Circus manga; Chapter 2 Narumi becomes a shirogane later in the story to fight against the automata. References Category:Puppeteers Category:Characters